


Carry on

by Aeren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Jr POV, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, M/M, Post canon, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, soulmates forever
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: Dean Winchester Jr.  le ha hecho una promesa a Sam  y ha llegado el momento de cumplirla.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33
Collections: Forever Wincest Fest





	Carry on

  
**Disclaimer:** Por supuesto, ellos no me pertenecen y esta historia es pura ficción. Todos los errores son míos, esto sería muchísimo peor sin el maravilloso trabajo de beteo de **[hermione_drake.](http://hermione-drake.livejournal.com/)**

**_Carry on_ **

_«And perhaps it is the greater grief, after all, to be left on earth when another is gone. »_

_—Madeline Miller, The song of Achilles_

_Música sugerida:_ _https://youtu.be/qKvj12YTtI4?list=PLcPT5_fwuTra8VgqlbnQSaqXvDXUTuIeL_

Dean Winchester Jr. cerró los ojos de su padre un diecinueve de noviembre.

Miró a su alrededor parpadeando en un vano intento de contener las lágrimas. El hogar de su infancia seguía prácticamente igual que lo que él recordaba. En silencio, acarició el envés de la mano huesuda de su padre, la piel delgada y quebradiza se le antojaba un viejo papel de seda con el que Sam mantenía envueltos ciertos recuerdos en el garaje trasero, allí donde descansaba Baby, el coche que había pertenecido a su abuelo John y después a su tío Dean, el hermano mayor de Sam. Después de morir este, el Impala descansaba al cuidado del menor de los Winchester. Ahora ese legado, así como el conocimiento acerca de lo que acecha en la oscuridad, le pertenecen a Dean, para cuidar a cuanta gente pueda y para honrar a su familia.

Con infinito cuidado, tomó el reloj que su padre había llevado esos últimos meses, Dean siempre ha sabido a quien perteneció y una parte de su corazón se rompió de nuevo al pensar en su padre añorando a un hermano que le dejó años, décadas atrás. Era obvio para todo aquel que le conociese que Sam había sido incapaz de dejar el recuerdo de su familia y de su hermano Dean en el pasado. Y no es que Sam Winchester hubiese sido un padre ausente, nada más lejos de la realidad. No había habido otra persona a la que quisiera y respetara más. Dean le besó la frente al fin libre de signos de tensión y dolor con suavidad, sollozando.

—Ahora podrás estar junto a tu hermano, papá —susurró, la voz ronca por el pesar, por la pena inevitable que suponía decirle adiós.

Dean había vivido una vida plena, una infancia feliz y segura, Sam siempre a su lado, una mano firme, un cariño interminable. Su padre, la persona que durante años le había cuidado con una sonrisa en los labios. Podía recordarle como si hubiese sido ayer, enseñándole a batear, a montar en bici, a comprar su primera caja de condones, apoyándole en cada éxito, en cada fracaso. Sam jamás había puesto sobre sus hombros más de lo que pudiera soportar. Sin embargo, había intuido un aura de tristeza que había teñido de cierta melancolía la mirada de Sam. En su niñez las menciones acerca de los Winchester que ya no estaban eran escasas, casi como si se tratasen más de un accidente que otra cosa. Era patente, al menos para él, que Sam no había superado del todo que toda su familia estuviese muerta. Una parte del alma de su padre seguía prendida de esos recuerdos.

Y no podía negarlo, a lo largo de los años hubo momentos en que se sintió intimidado, lleno de rencor, porque hubiese querido ser capaz de llenar todos y cada uno de los huecos que laceraban el alma de Sam.

—Ve en paz, papi —musitó, la visión borrosa por las lágrimas, acunando el rostro delgado, al fin libre de toda agonía—. Te prometo que cuidaré bien de lo que me has dado. Gracias, papá, y buen viaje.

Rozó por última vez el tatuaje que descansaba en el pecho de Sam, a esas alturas la tinta estaba desvaída pero las líneas seguían intactas, conservando todo su poder. A lo largo de toda su vida, y cada cierto tiempo, el hechizo era rehecho por alguno de los conocidos de la familia. Cuando Dean cumplió dieciocho, Sam le llevó con él y por primera vez le habló de esos años perdidos, le reveló la necesidad que tenía de hacerse el suyo propio y fue entonces cuando Dean empezó a comprender la enormidad que su familia había protagonizado.

Se tocó el antebrazo, recordando la última visita sólo unos meses atrás. Sam ya estaba demasiado débil para acompañarle, pero había insistido en que le visitase después de rehacer las líneas para así comprobar con sus propios ojos que su hijo iba a tomarse su seguridad en serio.

—Nunca lo olvides —le había repetido, sus largos dedos cerrándose en torno a su muñeca, aún firmes—. Jamás, prométemelo, Dean. Nunca vas a poner tu vida en peligro por un descuido.

—Papá, ya sabes que sí, no seas pesado, ya sabes que siempre soy muy cuidadoso —se había quejado—. ¿Cuándo te he dado motivos para que pienses que voy a permitir que me pase algo así de tonto?

—A veces pasan, los accidentes pasan... —Sam había parpadeado despacio, perdiéndose de repente en sus recuerdos. Aquellos días eran así, periodos de dolorosa lucidez y momentos cada vez más largos en los que Sam estaba recluido en un espacio dentro de su mente al que ni su propio hijo era capaz de llegar.

—Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad, papá? —musitó. En cuclillas, le había sujetado las manos, esas manos enormes y reconfortantes ya ajadas por la edad, pero aún hermosas y capaces. Las manos que habían ayudado a salvar al mundo. Las manos que le habían enseñado a caminar, que le habían guiado en el camino, hasta verle convertirse en el hombre que era. Sam había sonreído al escucharle y en silencio, le había acariciado el cabello, enredando los dedos entre los mechones más largos.

—Te pareces demasiado a mí —dijo—. Mi hermano también se hubiese reído de tu pelo. Y ya sabes que yo también te quiero. Estoy muy orgulloso de lo que has hecho, de lo que eres, de quién eres, nunca olvides eso, Dean. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda la vida.

Lo cierto es que Dean apenas recordaba a su madre y que, salvo por las fotos que su padre conservaba en un álbum en el salón y la típica etapa infantil, Dean jamás había echado en falta nada más en su pequeña familia. Sam jamás había escatimado en palabras, en historias y anécdotas que a veces sonaban más a fantasía que realidad, así que a pesar de no tenerla ya junto a ellos, a Dean jamás le había faltado ese amor incondicional, esa certeza de ser amado y aceptado por ser quien era, sin expectativas imposibles de alcanzar.

—Nunca dejes algo sin decir, hijo, nunca ¿me oyes? Porque no sabes si tendrás la oportunidad de poder decirlo cuando quieras. Aprovecha cada oportunidad. La vida tiene la mala costumbre de sorprenderte. Nunca tengas vergüenza de decirle a alguien que lo quieres, ¿vale, Dean? Nunca dejes de decir “te quiero”. Nunca te dejes cosas dentro por temor a parecer tonto, por miedo al ridículo. Dilas, dilas, sé sincero.

Dean guardó el reloj, el anillo de oro que su padre siempre había llevado y con sumo cuidado, procurando no profanar el sueño eterno de su padre, bajó el cabecero de la cama en la que el cuerpo de Sam Winchester descansaba. Siempre se había preguntado por qué había insistido tanto en que nunca dejase de expresar sus sentimientos, aunque tenía una ligera idea. Sam siempre le había hablado con cierta pena de la mala relación que durante la mayor parte de su vida había mantenido con John Winchester. En las discusiones que habían sido motivo de altibajos en su vida en la carretera. En lo que le había pesado muchas veces las cosas que su hermano Dean y él se habían lanzado el uno al otro, como navajas afiladas, afinadas y certeras para dañar esos puntos tiernos y desnudos.

—Todo va a estar bien —aseguró en voz baja—. Ya estás al fin en paz, papá. Adiós.

Le dolía la garganta por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas, notaba un zumbido en los pulmones, como si cada inspiración quisiera acabar convertida en un sollozo. Iba a echar de menos a su padre, pero Dean no estaba solo, ni mucho menos, Dean tenía una vida plena y de eso se había encargado Sam.

Con cuidado, colocó las manos una sobre otra. Sabía de memoria todo lo que debía hacer, a quien llamar, pero eso no significaba que doliese menos. No empezaba ni a imaginar cómo había sido eso para su padre, cuando tuvo que hacerlo por esos tantos otros, por su propio tío. Tragó saliva, intentado aliviar el dolor que le producía la idea de su padre solo en el mundo, con el cuerpo de su hermano en el Impala, volviendo al bunker. Una vez Sam le confesó que no sabía qué hubiera hecho si no hubiese conocido a su madre, tenerle a él—. Voy a cuidar de ti, papá. Te quiero mucho, espero que lo supieras. Vas a descansar en paz.

Tomó el teléfono especial que Sam tenía a buen recaudo en su despacho y habló con un par de personas, amigos de la familia y cazadores, como Sam Winchester, como su abuelo, como su tío, como él mismo. El mundo ya no era ni remotamente ese lugar plagado de pesadilla en el que su padre había crecido, pero aún así, seguía existiendo la necesidad de personas como ellos.

Salvar gente, cazar cosas, el negocio familiar.

En el último cajón de la derecha encontró lo que su padre le había indicado. Sam había llevado un archivo escrupuloso y preciso de sus casos, pero allí, bajo llave, se encontraban no sólo el diario de su abuelo, sino el de su tío y el del propio Sam. Junto a los tomos de tapas desvaídas por el tiempo y el uso reposaban los diarios que Sam había escrito a lo largo de los años. Una suerte de exorcismo personal. Una forma de pedir perdón, de no olvidar, de seguir amando a esos que ya no estaban.

—Tantos años, Dean —le había dicho en una ocasión, mientras compartían unas cervezas, casi a oscuras, los dos sentados en el porche trasero, observando la noche caer—. Tantos años luchando, perdiendo, ganando, sufriendo… mi hermano y yo, contra el mundo.

Esa noche habían acabado bebiendo alguna de más, pero Dean aún podía recordar con viveza la expresión de profunda pena, de pérdida, como una herida abierta y emponzoñada que se niega a cerrarse, un dolor tan desnudo que le había hecho abrazarle y recordarle que él estaba allí. Sam le había agarrado fuerte y sonreído.

—Vas a estar bien, ¿verdad?

Hasta el último minuto, la máxima preocupación de Sam había sido su seguridad, su bienestar. Se secó las lágrimas mientras ojeaba las viejas fotos que habían permanecido entre las páginas del diario. Algunas de ellas conocidas, otras nuevas. Jack, Bobby, Helen, Castiel, madre mía, un verdadero ángel del Señor, Rufus, rostros sin nombre que en algún momento había luchado mano a mano con los Winchester. A pesar de conocer las historias, de haber escuchado a otros hablar acerca de los hermanos Winchester, a veces tenía problemas para comprender lo que Sam y Dean, su tío Dean, habían vivido en aquellos años oscuros. Tomó la pequeña caja oculta en el fondo de seguridad y rescató las llaves del bunker. El viaje a Lebanon con las cenizas de Sam iba a ser penoso, pero había hecho una promesa e iba a cumplirla. Dentro de la caja reposaban más fotos, un pequeño medallón y un folleto de una casa de retiro. Años atrás su padre había imaginado una vida muy diferente, violenta, rápida y cruel, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que siempre había contado con estar junto a su hermano Dean.

Se puso de pie y guardó cuanto necesitaba en una simple mochila de lona negra, había aprendido muchas cosas de Sam Winchester y una de ellas era ser metódico, pulcro, a no llamar la atención si no era necesario, a viajar ligero de equipaje, a ser sincero y a no buscar conflictos, pero tampoco rehuirlos.

Se puso el reloj que hasta hacía un rato su padre había llevado y miró la esfera oscura, deseando más que nada en el mundo haber tenido la oportunidad de haber conocido a ese hombre que había dado su vida una y mil veces por su hermano pequeño y sin cuyo sacrifico, él ni siquiera hubiera existido.

Tenía aún un par de horas de preparativos, pero también sabía que lo que había que hacer, había que hacerlo rápido y de forma eficiente, discreta. Agradeció contar con la red de contactos que Sam había liderado y que él mismo pensaba nutrir.

Al fin y al cabo era el negocio familiar.

En Lebanon estaba el búnker y en uno de los sótanos, custodiadas por más de un hechizo que Sam había puesto allí, reposaban las cenizas de Dean Winchester. Y ahora él, como hijo de Sam Winchester, iba a cumplir el último deseo de su padre.

Al fin, los restos de ambos hermanos descansarían juntos.

Dean Winchester Jr. tenía un trabajo que hacer.

Y no iba a fallarles.

Nunca.


End file.
